Lies and Truth
by Anne Asakura
Summary: No meio de tantas mentiras vividas, havia uma verdade: precisavam um do outro para seguir em frente. RenxAnna – Presente de aniversário para Hiei-and-Shino – Oneshot.


**Lies and Truth**

_"By myself (myself)  
I ask why (but in my mind i find)  
I cant rely on myself (myself)  
I can't hold on"_

_By Myself - Linkin Park_

_Suspirou_, olhando pela janela do apartamento. Fazia frio lá fora, muito frio. Na verdade, tão frio quanto se lembrava da última vez em que havia estado ali, no Japão. No dia do casamento _deles_. Massageou levemente as têmporas e deixou que o corpo caísse sobre a poltrona. Se estava ali, era por um bom motivo. Ou talvez, apenas quisesse ter um bom motivo.

"Que ótimo." Bufou, estreitando as orbes âmbares, que cintilavam, num brilho que assustaria a qualquer um.

Na verdade, tinha sim um bom motivo. Uma _reunião idiota_, como costumava dizer, convocada por Yoh e os outros. Sim, dois anos após ter se tornado o Shaman King, resolvera reunir a todos. Só que Ren sabia que ele estaria mudado. Ah, sim. Depois da fusão com Hao, Yoh nunca mais fora o mesmo.._cara_. Olhou na direção da janela e constatou que estava nevando.

"Pode ficar pior?" Perguntou-se.

Mas claro que podia! Ele sabia que sim. Sabia que tudo pioraria quando visse _ela_. Sabia que tudo seria ainda mais doloroso, porque _ela_ era um mistério. Um mistério que seus olhos âmbares nunca conseguiram desvendar. E não poderiam, nem que desejasse. Os pensamentos que passavam por sua mente - como na noite em que a havia visto vestida apenas com uma camisola transparente - o fizeram corar sutilmente.

'Chefinho!' Bason saiu do mortuário, arrancando Ren de seus pensamentos. Ele, claro, assustou-se, corando ainda mais. 'A-algo errado?' Bason perguntou, ciente de que a próxima ação de Ren não seria _nada_ agradável.

"O que você quer?" Ele foi seco, direto. Aquilo não era nada bom.

'É que nos atrasaremos para o encontro com Yoh e os outros se o senhor não se apressar, chefinho...' Bason tentou ser plausível.

"_Ah_," Os olhos encararam o espírito guardião por alguns instantes, mas logo se voltaram para a janela aberta. "eu já estou indo, Bason." Ergueu-se da poltrona e foi na direção do banheiro, para tomar um bom banho.

_Maldita_ hora em que havia aceitado este convite! Podia ter arranjado mil desculpas para se desvencilhar daquilo, já que agora era praticamente ele o responsável por cuidar de tudo o que pertencia à família Tao. Ah, mas não conseguiria recusar. Primeiro, porque não o deixariam em paz. Segundo, porque...bem, ele queria vê-la, mesmo que aquilo significasse apenas ver.

_Argh! Não posso pensar nestas coisas!_

Esfregou os cabelos com força. Ela era esposa de seu amigo! Não podia simplesmente esquecer-se disso! Só que também se odiava por, mentalmente, ficar conflitando isso a todo momento em seus pensamento.

Caminhou na direção do armário e vestiu uma camisa social branca, junto de uma calça negra. Depois, caminhou para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira.

"Bason!"Grunhiu.

'S-sim, chefinho.' O espírito apareceu, prontamente.

"Onde é que estão as _minhas_ garrafas de leite?" Disse entredentes.

'V-você bebeu a última ontem, chefinho.' Bason encolheu-se, ao ouvir Ren _afundar_ a porta da geladeira.

"Que ótimo." Bufou. E a próxima porta que ele afundou, foi a do apartamento.

Enquanto caminhava por aquela rua deserta, se arrependia por não ter trazido ao menos um casaco. Não que precisasse, claro. Poderia resistir bem ao frio. Só que estava _nevando_ e não era pouco.

'Er...chefinho...' Bason arriscou-se a chamá-lo.

"O que é agora, Bason?" Perguntou sem olhar para o espírito. Sim, estava irritado. Ou, talvez, apenas em seu humor normal.

'Chegamos.' Apontou a pensão, poucos metros atrás deles.

"_Ah_," Voltou alguns passos, caminhando até à frente da pensão, mas parou ao notar a agitação lá dentro. Talvez tivesse sido uma má idéia ter ido até lá. Talvez eles já estivessem se divertindo o bastante e não vê-la fosse o melhor a ser feito. Girou nos calcanhares, colocando as mãos no bolso. "vamos embora, Bason."

'Mas...' O espírito tentou questionar.

"Ren?" Uma voz o chamou da entrada da pensão. Uma voz que simplesmente o fez congelar. Sentiu todos os membros enrijecerem e não precisou olhar naquela direção para saber quem era. "Onde você _pensa_ que vai?"

"Doce como sempre, Anna." Disse, sem olha-la ainda e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, antes de virar-se para ela. "Estou voltando para minha casa. Não faz sentido _nenhum_ eu entrar aí."

'Senhorita Anna!' Bason olhou-a com respeito. Nenhum espírito ousava a fazer mais do que isso em sua presença. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Seus _amigos_ estão lá dentro esperando por você." Cruzou os braços à frente do peito. Continuava séria como sempre. Fria como sempre. Linda como sempre. Ren parou ao ver onde seus pensamentos haviam chegado e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Já estão se divertindo o suficiente sem mim. Eu vou pra casa, Anna." Virou-se para sair dali, mas sentiu-se seguro pelo pulso. Arregalou os olhos. O que ela estava...?

"Nem se _eu_ pedir?" Perguntou baixinho. Ele gelou.

Por que diabos ela estava agindo assim consigo? Segurando seu pulso, sussurrando aquelas palavras...não, não podia caminhar por esta estrada. Não podia...

"Hunf." Bufou. "Só porque eu estou sem leite em casa e aqui deve ter." Puxou a mão rapidamente para longe da dela. Anna deu um sorriso discreto que Ren não viu. Tampouco Bason.

E entraram.

"Ren!" Ryu e Horo foram os primeiros a pular sobre ele. Yoh apenas sorriu, acenando. Um sorriso que lhe lembrava, indiscutivelmente, o outro Asakura. E Lyserg apenas acenou de onde estava, próximo de Yoh.

"Saiam de cima de mim!" Grunhiu, empurrando-os para longe e ergueu-se.

'Ih, o bicudinho continua irritado como sempre!' Lagartixa riu, debochado.

'Certas coisas nunca mudam.' Maru comentou.

"Bem, o que importa é que estamos todos aqui." Yoh – ou seria Hao? – sorriu.

"É bom que não façam _muito_ barulho." Anna entrou um pouco depois, olhando para todos ali. Parou, por último, o olhar em Ren. Por que, ele se perguntava, por que ela tinha que olha-lo daquela maneira? Já não sabia o quão tentador era vê-la vestida daquele modo? Com aquele vestido negro? Suspirou, revirando os olhos.

"E que tal um jogo?" Horo sugeriu.

"Jogo de quê?" Lyserg perguntou.

"Podemos jogar baralho!" Ryu manifestou-se.

"Mas..." Yoh ergueu a mão. "..não tem nenhum baralho aqui."

Todos se entreolharam. Silêncio. Ren ergueu o olhar, mas logo abaixou-o, ciente de que Anna olhava para si.

"Nenhum jogo?" Horo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"_Nenhum._" Anna cortou, antes que Yoh respondesse.

"E acabou a comida..." Lyserg apontou a geladeira vazia.

"É melhor nós irmos buscar algo, ou ficaremos famintos." Yoh – Hao? – sugeriu, erguendo-se e bateu o pó da roupa.

"_Se_ eu sair daqui, vai ser pra ir pra casa." Ren cruzou os braços.

"Nossa, mas o mau humor não te abandona nunca, ein?" Horo alfinetou-o e recebeu um forte cascudo de Ren.

"Me erra." Passou por eles, saindo da casa, recebendo o olhar de Anna uma última vez.

'Chefinho!' Bason o seguiu.

_Claro_ que as coisas terminariam daquele modo. Se, ao menos por um segundo, ela deixasse de olhar para si com aqueles olhos...E ele parecia ser o único a perceber! Claro, seus amigos eram um bando de idiotas. Yoh deveria estar mais esperto, mas Hao parecia ter adormecido dentro de si neste quesito.

"Eu, definitivamente, não devia ter ido, Bason." Bateu a porta do apartamento com força, terminando de afunda-la e tirou a camisa, jogando-a sobre a poltrona do sofá.

'O que houve para estar tão incomodado assim, chefinho?' O espírito perguntou para se arrepender. Ren jurava que, se Bason estivesse vivo, o mataria naquele instante.

"Não é nada, Bason. _Nada_." Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e caminhou na direção do quarto, jogando-se na cama. Não se lembrava de ter tido uma noite _tão_ ruim desde o casamento _deles._

Agora, Yoh era Shaman King. E estava mudado. Como as coisas haviam tomado aquele rumo? Como deixara seu amigo juntar-se à Hao? E pior: como aqueles _malditos_ sonhos com Anna e desejos e troca de olhares e tudo o mais haviam começado? Sinceramente, ele não sabia.

Também não soube dizer quando mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos. Só sabia que era tarde. Muito tarde.

_Eu sinto a sua falta..._

_Agora que ele é Shaman King, não tem mais tempo para mim..._

_Ele quase nunca para em casa. Quando para, não é Yoh que eu vejo, mas Hao._

_Ren, fique comigo..._

Acordou desesperado, olhando em volta. Tudo bem, estava em seu quarto. Nada de saudades, nada de pedidos, nada de nada. Suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto empapado de suor.

"Malditos sejam estes sonhos..." Murmurou para si mesmo. Estava decidido. Partiria para a China ainda naquele dia. "Bason?" Olhou em volta, procurando pelo espírito. Estranhou não encontra-lo. Aonde _diabos_ estaria agora que havia decidido ir embora? Bufou. "Eu devia deixá-lo aqui." E saiu para procura-lo.

_Não_ haviam muitos lugares em que Bason poderia ter ido. Não era um espírito muito amigável, exceto pelos espíritos que conheciam. Principalmente, Amidamaru. Ponderou se deveria ir até a pensão ou não. Talvez ele estivesse lá. E, mesmo que não estivesse, sabia quem poderia chamá-lo. A única pessoa que não _queria_ ver. Não. A única pessoa que não _podia_ ver.

"Se você já não estivesse morto..." Disse entredentes, caminhando a passos pesados na direção da pensão.

Era já quase fim de tarde quando chegou lá. O lugar era longe, Ren estava sem Bason e, portanto, não poderia chegar lá tão rapidamente quanto queria. Por uma _maldita_ ironia do destino, esqueceu-se da carteira em casa. Portanto, nada de táxis. Certo, tudo estava contra ele, o que mais faltava?

"Que ótimo." Deu um tapa na própria testa ao olhar a pensão. Vazia.

Talvez fosse só impressão sua, pois a porta que dava acesso à parte interna da pensão, estava aberta. Ponderou por alguns segundos se deveria ir averiguar seu interior ou não. Acabou por decidir que sim. Quanto antes saísse do Japão, mais cedo estaria em casa.

Descalçou os sapatos e ajeitou-os milimetricamente, antes de adentrar na pensão. Olhou em volta. Nem mesmo os espíritos que costumavam habitar a casa estavam lá. E tudo estava devidamente limpo e bem organizado. Anna provavelmente os havia obrigado a fazer o trabalho pesado e, após o fim disso, haviam saído para se divertir.

Bem, talvez as coisas não estivessem tão diferentes assim do que realmente se lembrava. Ah, mas estavam. Ele sabia que sim. Todos agora tinham uma ocupação diferente e Ren perguntou-se como haviam conseguido se reunir, após tanto tempo. Não era hora de pensar nisso agora. Se não havia ninguém em casa, não havia motivos para estar lá. Girou nos calcanhares, na direção da entrada, e congelou.

"Anna...?" A voz saiu rasgada. Péssimo jeito de se começar uma frase. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. E era mesmo.

"Eu _moro_ aqui."

"_Ah_," _Ótimo, Ren, você conseguiu se passar por idiota na frente dela_, pensou. "é, tem razão."

"E você?" Cruzou os braços. Só então Ren notou que ela não trajava o vestido negro de sempre. Usava um kimono branco, com poucos detalhes. Um kimono que lhe evidenciava, _em muito_, as curvas do corpo. Ele corou, desviando os olhos brevemente. Não, aquele não era o caminho certo de seus pensamentos! Definitivamente não.

"E-eu...?" Sim, gaguejar era um ótimo modo de prosseguir! _Diabos, Ren, o que você está fazendo?!_ Discutia internamente consigo. "Estava apenas de passagem." Concluiu, respirando fundo. Anna sorriu.

"Parece-me que está muito nervoso, Ren." Ela foi caminhando na direção dele. Passos lentos, inaudíveis. E aqueles olhos...ele não sabia explicar. Simplesmente se perdia naqueles profundos olhos negros. No abismo que eram.

"Apenas impressão sua, Anna." Virou-se, caminhando para longe dela. Para longe de seu olhar. "Onde estão Yoh e os outros?"

"Não sei." Respondeu. "Nem quero saber." Concluiu, praticamente lendo a mente dele. Ren havia pensado que ela deveria saber, oras! Pois, querendo ou não, Yoh era seu marido.

_Argh! Mas é claro que ela quer! Se não quisesse, não teria se casado com ele!_ Suspirou, tentando reorganizar a própria mente.

"Onde está Bason?" Ela perguntou, antes que Ren dissesse qualquer coisa.

"Eu não sei." Touché.

"É por isso que veio até aqui." Ela não perguntou, apenas afirmou.

"Sim." Limitou-se a responder. Mais curta fossem as respostas, menor seria aquela conversa.

"Que pena." Anna parou atrás dele. "Achei que tivesse mais algum motivo para vir..." Sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, causando arrepios no chinês.

_O que está fazendo, Anna? Não sabe que se continuarmos assim..._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo próprio suspiro.

"Não, não tenho." Afastou-se rapidamente, mas virou-se para olha-la. "Eu preciso ir embora." A olhou nos olhos. Um olhar decidido. Um olhar que lembrou um tigre a Anna. Um predador. E vejam a novidade: ela era a presa. E foi totalmente raptada por aquele olhar.

"Mesmo?" Ela perguntou. Ele estreitou os olhos.

Se Ren tinha os olhos de um tigre, os de Anna eram os olhos do verdadeiro demônio. Não havia _nada_, Ren pensou, nada mais perigoso do que o olhar dela. Era simples. Era aquele olhar que era temido por todos. Era aquele olhar que sempre a havia afastado de todos. Aquele olhar que a tornava quem era. Simplesmente, um olhar Anna.Um olhar que o detia, que lhe chamava. Um olhar que dizia: _venha até mim._ E ele foi. Completamente abduzido por aquela armadilha, ele foi.

Esqueceu-se de quem era. Esqueceu-se dos princípios, dos amigos, conseqüências, culpa, dor, sofrimento, orgulho, tudo. Agora eram um ínfimo ponto em sua mente. Uma mente que só tinha espaço para uma palavra, um nome. _Anna._

Anna, Anna, Anna.

Prensou-a contra a parede, sem pensar em mais nada e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo de pura volúpia. Um beijo selvagem, de desejo e ardor. As mãos _fortes_, Anna pensou, percorriam o corpo dela, enquanto ela se atinha a correr os dedos pela nuca dele.

Afastaram-se. Não foi pela falta de ar, pela culpa ou por qualquer um desses motivos. Foi pelas vozes que ouviram. Pelas presenças que sentiram.

"Eu disse a você que o fliperama estaria fechado hoje!" Horo grunhiu, entrando na pensão.

"Ah, não tinha como ter certeza." Yoh deu de ombros.

"Pelo menos nós fizemos as compras." Lyserg sorriu discretamente.

"E eu comprei um novo gel, yeah!" Ryu abriu um largo sorriso.

"Ren?" Yoh arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao vê-lo ali. Sentado no sofá, enquanto Anna lia um livro.

'Chefinho?' Bason olhou naquela direção.

Ren ergueu os olhos naquela direção.

"Onde você foi para me deixar plantado no apartamento quando eu decidi ir embora, Bason?" A voz dele era seriamente assustadora.

"Um espírito inútil, no mínimo." Anna comentou, virando a página do livro.

'É que o Maru me chamou para sair e o chefinho não acordava...' O guerreiro chinês encolheu-se atrás do samurai.

'Não coloque a culpa em mim! Você disse que ele havia deixado!' Maru justificou-se.

"Tudo bem." Ren disse.

"Tudo bem?!" Todos, exceto Anna, disseram em uníssono. Ren arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"É, tudo bem." Encolheu os ombros. "Partiremos amanhã pela manhã."

"Pelo Grande Espírito, Yoh! Alguém deve ter seqüestrado o Ren!" Horo apontou desesperadamente o amigo.

"Vai ver ele perdeu a memória..." Yoh coçou levemente o queixo.

'Ou viu que ser tão mau humorado não leva a nada.' Lagartixa completou.

"Ou a patroa Anna fez algo com ele..." Ryu disse. Todos olharam para Anna.

"Tudo bem, vocês me pegaram." Ela ergueu-se. Ren gelou, quando sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem por seu peito suavemente. "Eu estava agarrando o Ren aqui mesmo, na sala."

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do local. Ren estava vermelho como um pimentão. Como ela podia falar aquilo na frente de todos?! Como ela...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela explosão de gargalhadas. Gargalhadas de todos.

"VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO, ANNA!" Horo foi o primeiro a dizer.

"É, o Ren jamais conseguiria chegar nem perto da patroa!" Ryu levou as mãos à barriga, na tentativa de amenizar o riso.

"Além disso, sei que o Ren não faria isso." Yoh encolheu os ombros. "Afinal, nós somos amigos, não é Ren?" Sorriu.

"Sim, Yoh." O chinês respondeu. Era de Yoh que era amigo. Não de Hao. Não de uma mistura dos dois. Aquele não era o Yoh que conhecera, portanto, não havia traído ninguém.

"Claro que eu estou brincando." Anna afastou-se de Ren. "Ele não faz o meu tipo." Voltou a sentar-se no sofá para ler. "E é melhor vocês deixarem esta casa IMPECÁVEL. Ela ainda está suja." Anna olhou para todos. O olhar que eles temiam. A voz que jamais contestavam.

"Ah, Anna." Yoh chamou a atenção de todos. "Amanhã eu vou ter que voltar para a tribo. Parece que estão precisando de mim por lá." Coçou levemente a cabeça.

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu, como sempre fazia. "Eu estarei no meu quarto. Espero que a casa esteja limpa quando eu sair de lá." Lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de todos, por último olhou para Ren. Um sorriso discreto e malicioso por parte dos dois.

Talvez a estada de Ren no Japão pudesse ser um pouco mais longa afinal...

**N/A:**

Atrasado, mas eu terminei!

Depois de tanto tempo sem escrever Shaman King, volto com a minha segunda traição ao HaoxAnnismo com mais uma RenxAnna! Desta vez para a Hee-chan!

Como a Hee-chan disse que estava aceitando presentes e, fuçando no seu perfil, eu vi que gosta de RenxAnna, resolvi escrever uma fic deles para você de aniversário! Eu não sei se ficou boa, mas confesso que me deu um bocado de trabalho até começar a sair mesmo.

Só que eu consegui! Eu terminei! E, bem, eu espero que você goste, Hee-chan. Não só você, claro. Eu espero que todos gostem, já que não é um casal comum XD

Bem, que se dane se não gostarem também.

Para os que não gostarem, desejo uma morte lenta e dolorosa!

Bem, é isso.

Espero que goste, Hee!

Até a próxima fic!


End file.
